Encuentro y reencuentro
by Bichi River
Summary: Esta historia cuenta como seria el reencuentro de Shanks y Luffy. Aparecen todos los miembros de la tripulación y Luffy ha encontrado el One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece no me pertenece (si no, significaría que se dibujar...)

* * *

Encuentro y reencuentro

Luffy llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento, el día en que se reencontrara con Shanks el Pelirrojo. Para ello, tenía que encontrar antes el One Piece. Lo había hecho, ahora era el Rey de los Piratas. No por ser el más fuerte, que lo era, sino porque nunca dejaba de creer en que lo conseguiría. La certeza que tenía era su mejor arma.

-Nami, llévanos con Shanks- le dijo a su navegante.

-¿Cómo te voy a llevar con él si no siquiera se dónde está?¿Tú estas tonto o qué?-le preguntaba la chica mientras le pegaba.

-Nami-swan, deja de perder el tiempo con el tonto de nuestro capitán y come este pastelito que te he hecho para merendar.-decía Sanji haciendo su típico bailecito raro que parecía incluido con el mote.

-Ah, gracias- contestó la chica mientras dejaba caer a su capitán al suelo dejándolo K.O.

-Eh, chicos, veo un barco en el horizonte- gritó Franky en ese momento haciendo que Luffy se despertara.

-¿Ahora que quiero buscar a Shanks?

-Hora de pelear, entonces.- murmuró el espadachín mientras empezaba a desenvainar su espada.

-Zoro, ¿tú no estabas dormido?- se exaltó la pelirroja.

Robin hizo aparecer multitud de brazos y se crujió los dedos sincronizadamente, escalofriante. Mientras tanto, Brook no había dejado de cantar.

-Luffy, creo que no te hace falta ir a buscar a Shanks...

-¿Qué dices, Usopp? Claro que tengo que ir a buscarlo.

-Lo que digo es que no hace falta ir a buscarlo, que viene el solito.

-¿Qué?- dijo toda la tripulación al unísono de una manera que parecía ensayada.

-Ah, es verdad, yohohoho- empezó a reírse Brook.

-¿Y cómo sabrá Shanks que he encontrado el One Piece?

-¿No recuerdas que nada más encontrarlo te infiltraste en una reunión del Gobierno con rueda de prensa y se lo gritaste a los periodistas?- dijo Robin de una manera tan calmada que parecía que acababa de decir que el otro día había llovido- Chopper, nuestro capitán tiene problemas de memoria, mira a ver si puedes hacer algo, para eso eres tan buen doctor.

-Que me digan que soy buen doctor no me hará feliz, tonta- dijo el renito bailando de una manera que se notaba a metros que mentía.

Mientras duraba la conversación, el barco con la bandera de Shanks se situó al lado del Sunny. Franky estaba preparado e hizo varios puentes con todos sus detallitos.

-Uoh, Franky, eres genial, has hecho tres puentes en un minuto.

-No es nada, han sido muy informales.

-¿Informales?¡Si hasta has esculpido la madera y pintado de distintos colores!- la navegante volvía a desesperarse.

-Es que si no, quedaban muy sosos- el ciborg tuvo la decencia de bajar la cabeza.

Luffy cruzó el puente central gritando.

-¡Shanks!- decía- ven que te presente a mi tripulación.¿Podéis quedaros los demás aquí, se los quiero presentar a él primero.

Los camaradas de Shanks parecían poco convencidos.

-No pasa nada-calmó a sus hombres con esas palabras- tendré que acceder si me lo pide el Rey de los Piratas- esto lo dijo dirigiendo una amplia sonrisa a Luffy. Éste la correspondió con una incluso más amplia, tanto que sólo podía hacerlo porque su cara era de goma.

-Ah, Yasopp, tú te vienes.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió el aludido.

-Que tú te vengas también- se dirigió a Shanks- me hace falta. Ah, esperad un momento.

De un salto regresó a su barco y habló con sus camaradas.

-Poneos en el orden en que llegasteis a bordo. Usopp, tú al final, que ahí vas mejor.- Comentó esto último con una sonrisa tan grande que Usopp le hizo caso aún sin saber por qué iba el último.

Luffy volvió al barco de Shanks y los tres se dirigieron al barco, cada uno por un puente.

-Ahora os presentaré a mis compañeros por el orden de llegada a bordo. Hay uno que lo he movido y ellos no saben por qué. Se enterarán a la vez que vosotros.¿os va bien?

-Sí- contestaron.

-Pues son: Roronoa Zoro, el espadachín. Nami, la navegante. Sanji, el cocinero. Tony Tony Chopper, el médico. Nico Robin, la arqueóloga. Franky, el carpintero. Brook, el músico. Y Usopp, el francotirador y tu hijo, Yasopp.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos mientras miraban ambos, que estaban más sorprendidos que ellos. Luffy incrementó el nivel de su sonrisa y siguió charlando.

-Llegó después de Nami, pero quedaba mejor que lo presentara el último, ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron lentamente y se alejaron del padre y el hijo que se encontraron gracias a una única persona, la que había hecho valiente a Usopp y los presentó de una manera tan propia que se echaron a reír.

Cuando cesaron las risas, Yasopp se dirigió a su hijo:

-¿Cómo está tu madre?-el chico bajó la mirada.

-Eh... murió cuando yo era pequeño. Entre todos los de la aldea me cuidaron.

-Y, ¿cómo conociste a Luffy?- cambió de tema para que su hijo no estuviera incómodo con él.

-Llegaron por casualidad, pero él, Zoro y Nami salvaron el pueblo de los piratas que querían matar a mi amiga. De una manera o de otra, nos ha salvado a todos.

Los dos siguieron hablando toda la noche, conociéndose mientras los demás montaban una fiesta. Pero ellos preferían lo que estaban haciendo. Usopp quería saber del hombre que se echó al mar a pesar de querer estar con él y Yasopp quería conocer al hijo que dejó atrás e inspiró para que se convirtiera en pirata.

* * *

Esto es todo. Si a alguien le resulta muy extraño, que le eche la culpa a mi sueño.

A ver si hay alguien que pueda responder esto:¿Qué le pasa a esta tripulación con los bailecitos raros?


	2. Epílogo

Horas más tarde, todos despertaron con una resaca monumental, excepto Luffy, quién bebió poco para disfrutar su reencuentro con Shanks y éste último, que bebía tanto que ya no le afectaba el alcohol.

Durante la fiesta, Luffy le devolvió su sombrero a su anterior portador, pero ahora...

-Eh, Luffy, me resulta raro llevar el sombrero después de tanto tiempo- Shanks se lo tendió- Además a ti te queda mejor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mira que eres tonto a veces...Quiero decir que es tuyo. El sombrero del Primer Rey de los Piratas lo tiene que llevar su sucesor. Yo sólo fui el intermediario entre los dos- El pelirrojo le puso el sombrero con una gran sonrisa.

Al resto de los componentes de las dos tipulaciones se le fue la resaca de un golpe al oír esto, pero nadie dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban:

Luffy estaba destinado a ser el Rey de los Piratas: era hermano del único descendiente del primero, amigo de alguien que formó parte de su tripulación, aunque fuera como un simple grumete, y aprendiz del primero de a bordo de Gol D. Roger.

El destino lo quería a él. Y sólo a él.


End file.
